


Was this a good idea?

by Menea



Series: The four of us [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Polyamorous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menea/pseuds/Menea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's not sure if it was a good idea to take the girls to the beach without Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was this a good idea?

Dean sighed, he really wished that Sam had been there now. Anna was right, it was a bad idea for Dean to take the girls to the beach alone. The worst part was that he knew it, he knew he couldn’t handle Ruby by himself. If she behaved bad and played with fire with Sam around that was nothing on how she would be without him and with Anna at her hands. Dean didn’t always tell Sam, he was too afraid that he would receive the worst part of the punishment for not being able to keep the girls in line. Sam trusted him to do it. But this time Dean knew he had to tell.

Dreading the outcome Dean put on a grim face and waded into the water towards Ruby and Anna. He was with them in seconds, pulling them apart. He gave Anna a long, disappointed look before he let her go so he could grab Ruby with both his hands. He pulled her close to him and looked down at her, letting the anger show clearly in his eyes. “You thought it was a good idea to do that here? With all these people around? That’s what you like about it, isn’t it?” He paused, watching Ruby carefully, she opened her mouth to speak. “Don’t even think about it. There’s no getting away Ruby. You thought I couldn’t see you when you were under the water? I didn’t need to. I would recognize Anna’s glow from miles and I know the movements both of you do in any situation.”

Dean had been talking under his breath to keep their conversation as private as possible despite the crowded area they were in. Ruby didn’t care for that and her voice was loud and clear “Then you know Anna isn’t all that innocent either! You never liked me anyway, always finding a reason to..” Dean covered her mouth with a hand and bent down to whisper in her ear.

“Now, you keep quiet, follow my lead and everyone will be much happier. Including Sam.” Dean’s voice was harsh and left no room for Ruby to argue. The look he gave her as he removed his hand from her mouth made her shrink even smaller. He grabbed Anna’s arm and dragged the girls out of the water, smiling at everyone they passed.

“SAM!” Dean slammed the door behind him and pushed Ruby forward into the devil’s trap that they’d put in the hallway for cases just like this. “You need to take care of this dirty demon of yours!”

Sam could hear the frustration in Dean’s voice and he was quite pleased, he knew Ruby would do as he’d ordered. He hid his smile as he joined them. “So, you’ve been a bad girl again?” He circled an irritated Ruby, watching her up and down.

“Bad!? She’s the worst! Luring Anna to play with her in the water thinking no one around them would notice? Thinking I wouldn’t notice!” Dean can’t keep it together he’s so nervous Sam will turn all of this on him.

Sam turned to Anna, pushing her face up so her eyes met his. “I’m not sure you’re as innocent as he might think. If you feel like you’ve done wrong and Dean doesn’t recognize it you know you can always come to me, right?” Anna nods then bow her head. “Look at me!” Her head snaps up her eyes on Sam’s again. “Good girl, you know the only thing you did wrong today was not asking Dean first. If you’d just asked maybe he’d let you, directed you and made sure everyone had a good time.”

Sam let go of Anna and turned to his brother. He could see how nervous Dean was, but Sam decided it wasn’t his time just yet. He went for Ruby. “I’ll take care of Ruby, I know exactly what she deserves today. And Dean, I’ll come see you later.” Breaking the trap he led Ruby away with one last longing look at his brother that Dean didn’t see. Ruby will be greatly rewarded for giving Sam a reason to punish Dean, that’s exactly what Sam needed today.

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually I'll write and share the smut that's implied in these stories but I'm not ready yet so you'll have to live with the tension for now.
> 
> Also, feel free to send me situations you would like to see these four in!


End file.
